In the related art, there is a known method in which a plurality of optical heads are fabricated by attaching rod-shaped prisms on a plurality of semiconductor elements fabricated on a silicon wafer, and then subsequently cutting the integrally formed silicon wafer, semiconductor elements, and prisms.